


Apple pie

by clarence_theunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarence_theunicorn/pseuds/clarence_theunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to try some baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple pie

Cas hummed as he flew around Bobby's kitchen, at ease in the place that now felt like home to him. The apples were chopped and he was preparing the pastry for the pie. Cas had sheepishly approached Sam for advice today on his feelings for Dean. He had blushed as Sam huffed out a "FINALLY, I'm sick of you two dancing around each other" and assured him that the way to Dean's heart was through pie. When the cashier had told Cas they were out of pie Cas had desperately grabbed at his shirt. He didn't understand, Cas NEEDED Pie. However, inspiration struck as he remembered a romantic comedy he once seen Dean watching when he thought nobody was at home. In this romantic comedy it was special that the person had put in the effort to make the food themselves. Cas could do that. He had never baked before but surely as a celestial being he could manage such a task.  
\--  
The pie was cooking in the oven and it would be a while before Dean returned but Cas could feel the blood in his veins humming with excitement at the thought of seeing Dean. He never knew how strong emotions could be but the feelings he had for Dean were overwhelming - he found it difficult to breathe when they hit him. He had seen Dean Winchester's soul and it was beautiful. He always wanted to be in the aura of Dean, wanted his smell of beer and leather to constantly surround him, wanted to feel the warmth he radiated.  
\--  
Dean arrived home to the smell of burning. Hurrying to the kitchen, he found Cas standing by the table with a proud smile.  
"Hello Dean." came the angels gruff voice.  
"Uh hey Cas" He took in his surrounding. The kitchen was a disaster zone with ingredients everywhere including over Cas and black smoke was clouding the oven. Something horribly charcoaled was placed on the table. "What is that?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows. Had an angel of the Lord been attempting to BAKE?  
"I baked you a pie" came Cas' reply a clear tone of smugness in his voice.  
Dean reeled back at this before walking over to inspect the cinder on the table. He could just make out the words written on top of the pastry which were surrounded by hearts: You are the apple of my pie.  
Dean looked up into Cas' impossibly blue eyes "You made this...for me?"  
Nerves made Cas feel weak at the knees as he nodded slightly.  
Dean was so touched at Cas' gesture and hoped that it meant what he thought it did. He moved closer into Cas' personal space and rubbed his thumb along Cas' jaw where there was flour covering his face. Cas felt his throat go dry as he stared at Dean's lips. "Thank you" Dean murmured as he softly pressed his lips against Castiel's own in a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tumblr post: http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0579s02s91qf4k86o1_500.jpg  
> 


End file.
